Another Opens
by Flight-of-Hawks
Summary: Something I wrote awhile back. Shauna and Shannon Pines are my addiford oc's. Adeline Marks belongs to hntrgurl13 on tumblr, check out her art and more. This is just my one-shot wish-fulfillment taking place in hntrgurl13's dimension jumper au. This is a re-upload after I messed up the first time.


_In another universe..._

All was quiet within the small hut on some habitable world where Ford and Adeline reside in, the noises of the harmless wildlife outside add to the atmosphere of the calm night. The nearby lit candles grouped together providing their sole source of light - the modern means being non-existent where they are. The couple had grown accustom to how full of life planet held, finding it appropriate enough to stay for almost nine months for the duration of Adeline Marks' pregnancy. There was little danger where they chose to stay; just on the outskirts of a village where folks barely notice them. Ford preferred it this way.

The new father holds a small bundle in his arms, a newborn baby girl, while Adeline held another baby girl in her arms, thankful the ordeal of the labor was all said and done. The local, human-like mid-wife left a short time ago to leave the pair with their newborn daughters in peace. The man couldn't help but to shed a tear, a smile forming on his worn face, seeing his daughters for the first time, feeling a great sense of pride and happiness. He is very thankful they are alive. One had Addi's blonde hair, while the other brown like Ford's. The blonde one inheriting her father's six-fingers as her sister has the same condition but exclusive to her toes. The blonde baby cooed, her sister mimics her.

Ford whispers, not wanting to wake the baby in his arms, "They're so beautiful, just like you. This one even has your hair!"

Adeline took notice of this, offering a smile herself as she looked at him with tired eyes, "Awe you.." She looks fondly at her daughter then back at Ford, at the moment having little energy to get up, "These little ones need a name... I like the name Shauna for the little me." The name sounded right to her.

Ford knew a good name for the baby with brown hair like his, "I think Shannon is fitting for the little one in your arms. Like how my name and my brothers almost match each others.." He sighs with a hint of sadness, missing the family back in their dimension, "Who I miss greatly, I admit.." Adeline could just imagine - there was no doubt Stanley would be congratulating his twin for having twins of his own and cooing over his new nieces, but now being only a wistful dream of what could have been. He couldn't help but to think how the rest of the family would've reacted.

Not wanting to make this moment depressing, Addi beckons Ford with her free hand, her man kneeling down beside here where she lied on the nest-like pile of fur, "Now that we decided on first names, what about middle names? I'm thinking Grace for Shannon here. And for Shauna..."

Ford thought of the first name that came to mind, "Nikola Tesla!"

"No.." Addi disagreed immediately in a deadpan tone.

The man let out a chuckle, "I'm joking. Although Nicole for Shauna's middle name doesn't sound too bad."

The new mother rolled her eyes with a grin, "Nicole sounds much better, I'm okay with that. Perhaps Tesia would sound better for Shannon.. named for a genus of old world warbler; she cries louder than her sister." Ford still finds it remarkable for how smart she is. She couldn't help to laugh in amusement, then she thought of what comes next, "I think we should stay here for at least a year more - it would be better for them."

Ford nods, having thought similar, "Yes, traveling across the dimensions in the twins current state will surely bode more problems. I mean we both get nausea from the effects and we're adults; it'll be worse for these two, I'm sure." He lightly caresses his daughters thin, newborn blonde hair, doing the same for Shannon, his expression showing fear for them, "Don't want to lose them just as we brought them into this world..." Addi reaches for Ford's coat, pulling him in to kiss his cheek.

"You won't, Ford, not while I'm here too."


End file.
